


Payback?

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sex in a Car, rhink, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link always makes Rhett wait and Rhett is tired of it. Maybe just once he can make Link wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was writing a completely innocent scene for ['Hide-Out'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5786629/chapters/13336837) but instead of that, this happened. I might have a problem and need help. :D Them boys make me think of some dirty, dirty things.

Link was looking out of the window while he was on the phone. He was waiting for Rhett to arrive at any moment to pick him up for their day out together. When he saw familiar white car they owned together over the fence he went outside. Rhett didn't see him first and he honked as a sign he had arrived. Link went to open the gates to his yard and driveway. He motioned with his hand at Rhett to drive in. Rhett shrugged from behind the steering wheel and the question was obvious on his face: 'why?'. Link pointed at his phone on his ear and rolled his eyes, indicating it would take a while. He could almost hear Rhett letting out a frustrated sigh as he drove into the driveway. He stepped out of the car and saw Link closing the gates. 

''How long this is going to take?'' He asked from Link but the brunette just waved him off and went back into his house. Rhett followed him in the living room and sat on the couch. He heard Link talking on the phone somewhere in the house, sounded like it was a customers service for something. Rhett was really not interested so he waited patiently like he always did. He took some magazines from the coffee table and started browsing them to keep him away from boredom.

Once in a while, Link came back to the living room like he was checking if Rhett was still there before disappearing into his home office again. One time he came to stand in front of Rhett, he covered his phone with his hand so he could speak without the other person on the phone hearing him. ''Are we staying overnight?'' He raised his eyebrows at Rhett.

''Well, yeah. Obviously.'' Rhett frowned at him, he was getting frustrated. He was aware it wasn't uncommon to Link to forget stuff but when it was about their time together Link usually remembered everything that was going on.

Link didn't answer to him but got back to speaking with the person on the phone before going back into his office again.

''Great. Just great. Always making me wait.'' Rhett said out loud, shaking his head. 

It seemed like eternity before Link came back to him without his phone. ''Sorry, man. I was waiting for that call and I had to take it. Nothing interesting, just some wi-fi problems.'' Link explained. He put his hands on the sitting man's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him briefly. Rhett enjoyed the feeling of Link's smooth skin against his bearded one, he was ready to forgive Link for making him wait once again just because of the gentle lip touch.

He decided not to do it yet. ''Okay, can we go now or do you need to pack too?'' Rhett thought that was what Link had meant when he was asking if they were staying overnight or not. He didn't make an effort to get up from the couch just yet, he was almost sure of Link's answer.

Link straddled him on the couch, sitting on his lap. ''Aww, is this taking too long?'' He leaned in to kiss him again, eagerly this time. He sighed into the kiss when Rhett's hands went down on his back. ''I've packed. I asked just to be sure.'' Link said when the kiss ended. He nodded towards the door so Rhett would see his packed bag beside the front door.

Rhett was surprised Link was actually ready. ''That's good.'' He said and Link got up from his lap. ''Do you have everything else you need?'' He asked then. He didn't want them to leave and then turn around after ten miles to get something he forgot.

''Of course, just gonna take my jacket from here.'' Link took his coat from the hallway wardrobe.

Rhett got up from the couch, but he didn't trust in Link's words. ''Your wallet?''

Link patted the back pocket of his blue skinny jeans. ''Yes.'' 

''Your keys?'' Rhett raised his eyebrows at him.

Link was already holding the front door handle to leave but showed Rhett his keys hanging from his belt loop. ''Yes!'' He rolled his eyes.

Rhett lowered his tone for the last item. ''Your phone?'' 

Link patted his left front pocket, finding out it was empty. He looked at Rhett. ''Oops.'' He remembered leaving it in the office after the phone call. ''Just one second.'' He said and went quickly to get it.

''I knew it.'' Rhett muttered to himself. He was mostly amused how often it happened. When they were in a hurry it was annoying but they weren't in a hurry now so he was just smiling. It proved how well he knew the other man and how used to he was to his best friend's habits. _Let's see how this is after twenty years. As long as he remembers me, everything will be fine._

Link was back from the office and shrugged apologetically at Rhett. ''Now we can go.'' He said and went to the front door, holding it open for Rhett. Link picked up his bag from by the door and followed Rhett outside. He locked the door and went to the car. He opened the passenger side's door and pulled the front seat down to get his bag and jacket on the backseat. 

Rhett was watching him, he couldn't help but smile when the smaller man bent over to put his jacket neatly to hang on the back of the front seat. Rhett thought it took awfully long to do but he didn't complain because there was the small but perky, wiggling butt in front of him, inviting to be touched. He looked around, there was no one in sight and nobody wouldn't even see them because of the fence and the trees blocking the view to the street and to other houses.

''Could you go open the gate?'' Link asked, about to get his head out of the car but he was stopped soon when he felt Rhett's hand going from his waist to his ass and squeezing him hard.

Then Rhett pressed himself against Link. ''Not yet.'' He murmured.

Link didn't hear what he said but he had a good guess of the taller man's intentions. ''Rhett? Wha-?'' Link struggled not to fall when the man behind him suddenly pushed him in the backseat.

''You always make me wait. Not today, love.'' Rhett said with an amused voice, but there was a hint of something naughty.

''Hey! We won't even fit in here!'' Link was trying to squirm his way out of Rhett's touch but he was completely blocked by him as he was making his way in the backseat as well.

''We'll fit just fine.'' Rhett climbed behind Link, who was almost on his fours, facing away from Rhett. His leg fell off from the seat as Rhett accidentally pushed him forward while closing the door. 

''You already picked a position, huh?'' Rhett laughed as he watched Link struggling to get himself more comfortable.

Link turned his head enough to get a glimpse of Rhett. ''What? No! You seriously think I let you... _fuck_ me in here? You're going crazy, man.'' Link laughed in disbelief.

Rhett wasn't going to accept 'no' as an answer. ''Nothing crazy about that, we just need to get you out of these pants.'' Then he gave a firm slap to Link's ass.

''Rhett!'' Link whined but he secretly was intrigued by the idea of having sex in the car. But if he could choose he still would get back into the house and get it over with it there but Rhett seemed to be determined on having his way with Link. 

Rhett's hands were under Link, already opening his pants. ''You have lube in you bag, right?'' His hands were aggressive, he almost ripped the whole top button off, before getting it open. The zipper went down easily and so did Rhett's hand inside Link's jeans and underwear. Link breathed in sharply but welcomed the intimate touch. With the other hand, the taller man pushed Link's t-shirt up as much as it would go to reveal Link's tanned back.

Link thought about it a second, he did have the lube near but he could just say no and Rhett would stop the madness. _Then he would probably make me give him a blowjob or then just use my spit as a lube._ He wasn't worried about having sex in the car in general but someone from the right angle could see them and Link wasn't sure if he was afraid or thrilled about it.

The more he let Rhett grope him the more he wanted it. ''I have it.'' He gave in.

Rhett's hands went to the waistband of Link's jeans. ''Good boy.'' Rhett said and made Link blush. He was tugging his pants down and after some struggling, shifting and wiggling Link got out of his pants. It made Link's heart beat faster, there was no foreplay, no gentle touches or kisses, just Rhett's hands, roughly groping him to get him hard and Link hated to admit how good it worked. Rhett knew Link liked it rough sometimes and he was pulling that string now.

Link's light travel bag was underneath him. He reached for it and rummaged it to find the lubricant bottle. For a moment, he was sure it wasn't in there and cursed in his mind until his fingers hit the familiar object. He handed it to Rhett and pushed the bag in the leg space along with his jeans.

Link felt the cold lube being poured down on his crack. ''Woah! Rhett! How much you're gonna use that stuff?'' Link shuddered from the coldness of it.

''About that much.'' Rhett said and threw the bottle somewhere. He licked his lips as he watched the luscious ass waiting for him. 

Then Rhett's hand was there, smearing the lube around and then pushing his hand further between Link's cheeks to find the tight opening. The preparation was quick and for a brief moment, Link feared it wasn't enough. He didn't get to say anything when Rhett was already lifting him by the hips. Link was still in weird kneeling position, one leg on the seat and the other one in the leg space to give him support. He was holding on the backrest with his hand and the other hand was on the edge of the seat while his face was almost pressed against the window. He couldn't see Rhett and he didn't have much room to move either but he guessed his position wasn't much more comfortable than his. 

Rhett opened his pants and pushed them down. ''You're not making me wait anymore.'' He growled and stroked his cock, getting the remaining lube from his hand there.

''Rhett, I need...'' Link rested his head against the window and reached his hand from underneath himself to his ass. He pushed one finger inside his hole and he was positively surprised how little resistance there was, he added another one. Maybe he was extra thrilled about the situation and it made him relax quicker than usually.

''You're ready.'' The deep, commanding voice behind Link said and his fingers were followed by Rhett's, to prove his point. Rhett's middle finger and forefinger moved inside Link with his own ones simultaneously. Link felt dirty in a good way. He let out a high pitched moan as both of their fingers were inside of his slippery and wet hole thrusting in and out while sliding against each other. ''As much as I love to finger-fuck you, now it's not the time for that.'' Rhett took his fingers out and pushed Link's hand away. He settled himself behind Link so his hard cock pressed along the brunette's crack. 

Link whimpered when he felt the big, veined cock against him. ''What you're gonna do to me, big boy?'' Link made his most innocent voice while he grind his ass against the cock, not so innocently.

''Nothing much, just fuck you _senseless_.'' Rhett squeezed his ass and pushed his cheeks apart more to adjust the tip of his cock to the waiting hole before him.

''Mmmhh... Sounds good...'' Link thrust against Rhett, he could feel his own cock touching his belly, he was so hard. He didn't care where they were anymore and he wanted Rhett in him and he wanted it now.

Rhett pushed tip of his cock easily in. He heard Link let out a little breathy moan. _That's gonna change soon. I'll make you scream._ Rhett pushed himself in fully, feeling Link's tight ring of muscles stretch open around him. Link met his thrust hard, making Rhett's balls smack against him. ''Aaah!'' He gritted his teeth together, it felt so good to be filled with the thick cock.

''Yeah, gotta love the fact how much you love my cock. Don't you love it, baby?'' Rhett's deep accent from younger years came through and it caused shivers down Link's spine.

''I love it, fills me up so nicely.'' Link moaned, moving his hips in circles to feel it all.

Rhett chuckled and shifted, he was amused how easily he got Link worked up underneath him. He leaned down a little and grabbed Link by his hair, pushing his head down between his shoulders. Then he grabbed the smaller man's hips again to pull out, leaving only the tip inside before pushing back in, slowly at first.

''Give it to me...'' Link was breathing hard and so was Rhett.

''As you wish.'' Was the answer and after that Rhett started fucking him in a steady rhythm. Link's whole crack was slick because of the generous amount of lube he had used and every time he buried himself inside deep enough it made a sweet wet noise when his groin met Link's ass.

Rhett picked up the pace, making Link moan loudly like he had wanted. Rhett himself was panting hard, the small space of the car was filled with their noises of fucking. Link tried his best to hold on the seat so his head wouldn't hit on the car. He had to lift his hand against it to protect his head when Rhett started to really fuck him, hard and fast. Link could feel the hot breath on his neck and he didn't think it was even possible but it made him harder, his cock was leaking pre-come and for a moment he was worried about making a mess in the car but then Rhett whispered naughty things in his ear and it made him forget about everything else.

The huge cock in him was throbbing and he could feel it twitching along the hard thrusts. He couldn't control his moans and everytime Rhett hit his prostate made him almost scream. ''Oh god Rhett! Oh my... Aahh.. oh god..! Yeah, fuck me real hard... Just like that.. oh good god...''

Rhett pounded into him with a sharp and fast thrusts while panting heavily. Link met his thrusts as much as he could. He was sure he was going to be sore after and that's what he wanted. When they would later be in the city amongst other people he would still feel Rhett in him. He would feel their secret and it would be exciting to exchange knowing looks whenever he would let out a small, unnoticeable whimper while sitting down somewhere. He would blush and maybe bite his lower lip while Rhett would be grinning smugly.

The car windows started to get fogged up with the hard breathing and heat they caused. ''Fuck yeah, Link... Perfect tight ass... All for me.'' Rhett murmured, his pace of thrusting changing.

Link tried to lift his head and look at Rhett over his shoulder but he couldn't quite get there without hurting himself. ''Don't you dare to come yet..! Rhett?'' Link recognized the man's thrusts changing to a typical pace for him when he was about to come. First deep and hard thrusts then back again to fast pace. Rhett didn't say anything, he was concentrated on getting off and Link's ass was so hot and wet he couldn't resist just to take it how he wanted. Link whimpered and tried to hold on the seat when his other hand went down to stroke himself, trying to get off before Rhett would but he knew it was too late. 

Rhett grabbed Link's hips harder and gave him the few last shaky thrusts when he emptied himself into the smaller man with a roar. ''That's what you get for keeping me waiting.'' He held Link's hips still and he was almost laying on top of Link as he was recovering from the intense orgasm.

Link was whimpering, he was still painfully hard. ''Mmmhh... Rhett, please...'' He was trying to get himself off desperately by pushing himself against Rhett's softening cock but the man above him didn't let him move much and then he just pulled out of him. Rhett sat on the seat and lifted his hips to pull his pants up. Link heard what Rhett was doing and he got frustrated. He had to do the same thing and he sit on the seat beside Rhett. ''What the hell, man?'' Link glanced at Rhett who was still breathing hard and leaning on the seat. Link's hard cock needed attention, he grabbed it and stroked desperately. ''You're such a jerk. How dare you left me hanging?'' He glared at Rhett, he would get mad if he wasn't so horny at the moment.

''Sorry, baby. I needed that.'' Rhett said and looked at Link jerking himself off. It was a beautiful and a delicious sight but when he looked at Link's face he could tell he was pissed off. He had wanted to teach him a lesson but seeing Link so desperate got the best of him. ''Let me help you.'' He got a little closer and grabbed Link's thigh. ''Lift you legs here.'' Rhett tapped the front seat in front of Link.

Link didn't want to move, he was close and didn't need Rhett after what he had done to him. ''No way. All of your come will leak out if I'll do that. Don't wanna make a mess.''

Rhett sensed there was a potential fight building up after Link would get off so he needed to make things right again. ''Let me worry about it later. Just do it.'' He tapped the seat again.

Link wasn't so sure. He glared at Rhett once more, his sky blue eyes shooting daggers at the taller man but he really wanted to get off after Rhett being so selfish. He stopped stroking himself and lifted his ankles on both sides of the headrest of the front seat. Rhett helped him to adjust himself on the edge of the backseat. Link immediately felt the come trickling out of him. He bit his lower lip and tried to get his mind of making a mess and concentrate on his hard cock instead. 

''Yeah, that's good, Link.'' Rhett reached his hand between Link's legs and he caught some of the come with his fingers before pushing two of them in Link's used hole.

''Oh gosh...'' Link leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His hand went to his cock again but, this time, stroked it slowly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Rhett's talented fingers in him.

''Yeah, baby... Always needing something inside your tight ass. You like getting fucked like this? Hmm?'' Rhett whispered in his ear and moved his fingers back and forth faster. His come made everything even wetter than it already was. He saw how Link blushed as he nodded 'yes'. ''You're so good at taking it too, look at you. Enjoying it so much even when it's just my fingers.'' Rhett kept talking, he enjoyed how ashamed Link could get because of his needs.

Link moaned deeply with a shaky voice and he opened his eyes, he really couldn't focus on anything with Rhett whispering in his ear, feeling his hot breath against his sensitive skin there. His fingers inside him, crooking and twisting, trying to find the spot which would make him squirm and scream. It was easy for Rhett to find it with his cock but with his fingers in a slightly awkward angle, it didn't happen immediately.

Then he found it. ''Aaaah, aa-aah...! Oh goodness!'' Link let out a high pitched moan which made Rhett chuckle.

''Right here?'' Rhett stared at the man falling apart in front of him as he pressed his fingertips on the spot again. Same kind of moan followed from Link's mouth. Rhett kept massaging it and Link let his head fall back once again. He thrust against the fingers and stroked his cock faster. He whimpered and moaned as he was getting close. ''We should do this more often. I love to see you like this, completely at my mercy.''

Link knew how he must look like he was in heat but he couldn't care less. He was so close and Rhett kept finger-fucking him so well. He wanted it to be his cock but the come in his ass making the wet sounds he heard were amazing enough for now. 

''Time to come, baby. Show how you come for me, show me how hot I made you...'' Rhett whispered in his ear again making Link shudder. He moaned uncontrollably and his other hand went from holding the seat to cup his balls, squeezing and rubbing them as his other hand worked on his cock. All sense in his world vanished as he let himself come hard, his seed spurting everywhere. His muscles clenched around Rhett's fingers but he continued fingering Link through the orgasm. His body trembled and jerked every time Rhett's fingers brushed past his prostate. He panted his mouth wide open and eyes shut tightly, squeezing base of his cock and then sliding his thumb over the overly sensitive tip, smearing his come on it with a deep sigh of happiness.

Rhett took his fingers out of him with a wet pop, making Link whimper a little from the lost. His legs ached and he decided to stay still for a moment before releasing his tired cock from his grip. ''I just might forgive you for leaving me hanging.'' Link was breathing hard. He finally opened his eyes and saw Rhett wiping his fingers on a paper towel they kept in the car.

''And I might forgive you for making me wait all the time.'' Rhett grinned and handed Link the paper towel roll. ''You might want to...'' Rhett nodded towards his shirt.

''Crap..! This was my favorite shirt!'' He saw most of his come had landed on his stomach and chest, ruining his shirt.

''I'm not responsible for that.'' Rhett chuckled.

''You know what? I'll just go back to the house and change. I need to clean up some other places too.'' Link lifted his legs off from the seat and tried to find his pants from the leg space.

''Yeah, kinda good thing we didn't even get to leave from the driveway yet.'' Rhett grinned widely, making Link giggle.

''I'll stay here to get some air in the car, reeks like sex in here and it would be nice to see out of the windows too.'' Rhett drew a little heart on the fogged window.

Link looked at it with dreamy eyes. ''Yeah, true.'' He smiled before pulling his pants on. He opened the door but before leaving he grabbed Rhett by his shoulder and gave him a hungry, slow kiss on the lips.

After Link had left, Rhett scratched his head and then looked in the rearview mirror to make sure his hair was still up and looking good. 

He got out of the car and left the door open. He, once again, waited for Link but as the minutes passed by he didn't get annoyed. Instead of waiting he decided to get inside the house as well. ''We might just never get to get actually going.'' He sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! *goes back in the cave now*


End file.
